chains_that_bindfandomcom-20200213-history
Deven Badger
Deven Badger, commonly known as Badger, is a Sophomore of Ashford Academy. His powers are Fire Manipulation, Flame Immunity, and Enhanced Senses. He is played by Mocha. He is completely blind and replies fully on his other senses to perceive the world around him. He is known to be irritable, hot-headed, and sharp-tongued. As of yet he does not have any friends, though he does see Silhouette as an enemy and Parvana as an acquaintance. Powers: Fire Manipulation Badger has the ability to generate and manipulate the element of fire. However, due to his blindness the offensive power of this gift is cut by half. Typically his form of attacking with this power is via outward bursts of fire or flaming blasts from his hands. Since he has no visual sight he can't properly form and control constricts unless they are made as an extension of his own body, for example a flame blade along his arm. Although he can create a wall for defense he usually will not as it blocks whatever 'sight' he has left from his senses. He is also prone to lighting himself on fire when he is threatened. Flame Immunity This power allows Badger to remain immune to fire and extreme heat. Meaning his skin will not burn nor would his internal organs even if he were to eat or breathe in the fire. This also includes things such as hot stove tops as the heat will still not effect his skin. Enhanced Senses Badger is completely blind but due to this power he somewhat makes up for it with his other five senses. He can sense his surroundings via non-visual cues such as sounds, smells, and feeling. This allows him to not be completely defenseless in a fight although it is rather limited compared to having actual sight. With this power he can sense other people and their positions as they move and talk as well as surrounding objects such as the school or trees. One major impact on this power is the wind. With no wind he can sense things further away then normal, with low winds he can better sense things within a 20ft radius of himself, and with high winds he can accurately sense things within 10ft of himself. The higher the wind the higher his clarity but the lower the range. Personality: To be blunt Badger could be the poster child for underdeveloped social skills. He is quiet, solemn, untrusting, and very 'bitchy'. He has a very low opinion of other people and frankly thinks he is better off without them. He trusts absolutely no one and always believes people have ulterior motives for doing anything nice. For this reason he usually keeps to the background and tries to stay out of sight most of the time. On the rare occasion he has been known to instigate conversations if the person interests him in one way to the other. Badger is sometimes prone to 'episodes' when he freaks out due to something making him feel threatened. During these times he becomes incoherently scared and aggressive if you go near him. He also has very destructive tendencies when in this state. Usually things that set him off are anything to do with his past or his uncle. He also has an odd complex of physical contact with others. Apperance: Badger is a handsome young man, if not a little 'rough around the edg es' looking at times. He is of average height for his age and a little on the slim side of things with lean well-worked muscles from his many past fights. He also has numerous scars mainly located on his abdomen and arms from his past as well. His hair is a reddish shade of chestnut brown hanging loosely past his ears and sometimes over his eyes; whic h are a deep jade usually but occasionally turn dark red when his fire powers are activated, most often only one eye changing in color although it switches between his right and left eye. As far as clothing style goes.. he doesn't really have one. Badger will generally wear anything depending on his mood from baggy hoodies to tight muscle shirts, although he usually sticks to ripped jeans as far as pants go. The one thing that always remains the same is a leather braided bracelet he wears around his left wrist. Before Ashford: Badger was born and raised in Detroit, Michigan. His mother Maggie was a single parent working two jobs to keep them afloat so at an early age Badger had to learn to look after himself. He and his mother lived with his uncle Kent in a small house in the suburbs and by the age of three Badger had developed a hatred for the man. He learned quickly to stay out of sight and out of Kent's way. At the age of eight the conflicts in the family reached a peak. Kent had been drinking when he and Maggie got into a heated argument turned fistfight, which only escalated as Badger joined in to protect his mother. In a drunken haze his uncle took gasoline and a match to the house and fled leaving Badger alone with his unconscious mother. In the fire Badger was blinded by flying embers and was pulled from the burning house by a brave neighbor. That night he not only lost his mother who couldn't be saved in time but also his sight. Since that day Badger had moved through various group homes and foster parents quickly becoming a 'problem child'. At the age of fifteen his powers surfaced during a fight in the group home with another kid when Badger lit himself on fire. Confused, the police locked Badger in a jail cell where he remained for a week until government officials came and brought him to Ashford where he now resides. Within Ashford: Badger has remained low key and has had few run in's withother students. One note worthy meeting was a night Badger was attacked by Silhouette, During which he burned down a good chunk of the forest in the west, forcing the phantom to retreat. Though Badger suffered severe injuries and lost consiousness in the fire he was later found amoungst ashes and burned follage the next day. His fire imunity saving himself from dying in the fire. Category:Characters